1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) unit and, more particularly, to an LED unit having a lens which can produce a light pattern suitable for use in an indicating lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs, available since the early 1960's and because of their high light-emitting efficiency, have been increasingly used in a variety of occasions, such as residential, traffic, commercial, and industrial occasions. Conventional indicating lamps generally use multiple LEDs arranged along a side of a cover thereof so that the light emitted from the LEDs could radiate through symbols, letters or patterns on the cover to make the symbols, letters or patterns shine or glitter. However, the light emitted from the LEDs is highly directive that the symbols, letters or patterns on the cover cannot be uniformly illuminated, and the light-utilizing efficiency of the lamp is accordingly limited.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED unit which can overcome the limitations described above.